Interpretation
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: a little shounen-ai, Goku angst.. 'nuff said.. r/r please (^_^(


Interpretation  
  
Everyone sat around a karaoke machine, one that Bulma had just bought. She thought a night of fun would do everyone good, seeing that everyone was working so hard lately. To see who would go first, Bulma was spun in a circle and whoever she stopped on would go first. Ironically, she stopped on Goku.  
  
"Alright, Goku, go up there and pick a song from one of the CDs!" Bulma said cheerily. Everyone clapped as Goku stood up, and made his way onto the makeshift stage with the karaoke machine sitting on it. He kneeled in front of the rack of CDs, and picked out one called "Hybrid Theory" by Linkin Park. Pushing the CD into the machine, and picking song number 7, he took up the microphone from the side.  
  
A blaring guitar riff came through the speakers, and Goku began to sing. "What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride, from these bad dreams, and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I, sit here and try to stand it?" were the lyrics that left Goku's lips first. Vejiita smirked, not because anything was funny, but he knew of the inner workings of the taller Saiyajin's mind, he knew of the unhappiness lurking behind his facade.  
  
"Or do I, try to catch them red - handed? Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness? Because I can't hold on, when I'm stretched so thin. I make the right moves but I'm lost within I put on my daily façade but then, I just end up getting hurt again. By myself. I ask why, but in my mind, I find I can't rely on myself." The second stanza of lyrics from Goku. He didn't even need to look at the karaoke screen, he already had the song memorized. Everyone looked on in wonder as the depressing song flowed from both Goku and the speakers of the karaoke.  
  
Chichi never expected this from her innocent, beloved husband. She began to have second thoughts about sticking around for the rest of the night. 'This finally may get my point across..' Goku thought as the chorus of the song approached. "I can't hold on, to what I want when I'm stretched so thin. It's all too much to take in. I can't hold on, to anything watching everything spin. With thoughts of failure sinking in.."  
  
Bulma stood up at that point. She recognized this song now. This CD belonged to Vejiita, it had too, because she'd never listen to anything like this! "Stop, Goku. I think we should let someone else have a turn now.." Bulma said. When Goku stopped singing, the karaoke stopped playing. "I haven't finished the song." Goku said. "It's okay, you can have another turn, but I think next time you should pick a different song.." She replied, coming up next to Goku to take the microphone away.  
  
"No! Nevermind! You STILL don't understand why I chose that song? The lyrics should have said enough!" Goku said, thowing the microphone down and storming out of the house. Chichi got up and ran out after him, but was too late when he powered up and blasted off into the sky. She sighed. He was being tempermental lately, but she didn't think anything of it. Maybe she should have..  
  
Vejiita still wore a smirk, when Krillin turned to him. "What's so funny Vejiita?" He asked, eyes narrowing at the Saiyajin prince. Vejiita immediately frowned. "Nothing." He said and got up and walked out. "So much for a party.." Bulma stated. "I guess we should all go home, Goku's ruined the party.. I guess there's a first time for everything.."  
  
Stepping outside, Vejiita focused on Goku's ki and blasted off into the sky after the rapidly moving ki. Goku touched down in a meadow a ways away from the Capsule Corp. Soon after, Vejiita landed a short distance from Goku. "Go away, Vejiita, I don't need you here." Goku said sullenly, looking down into his lap. "Listen, Kakarotto, I don't care whether you want me here or not. I want some answers. I want to know why you stormed out like that. It was nothing but a song." Vejiita replied. He already knew why Goku stormed out, but he wanted Goku to say it himself.  
  
"Vejiita.. alright. I stormed out because none of you understand me. Do you think always acting the big dumb fool is easy!? Do you think taking your insults is easy? What about always being bitched out for acting the big dumb fool? Or, always being percieved as perfect, therefore, having to live up to a reputation? What about not being able to speak your mind? I am NOT just a tool to have around when a threat arrives!!" Goku shouted. He was seething by the end of his mini-rant. Vejiita looked a bit surprised at what he said. He didn't know the insults he often slung around affected the other Saiyajin so deeply.  
  
Vejiita walked over to the now trembling man. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't.. touch.. me.." Goku managaed to mutter out without screaming at the older man. Vejiita let his hand stay there as he bent down, tilting Goku's head up, and looking into his eyes. Eyes full of sorrow, anger and depair. Goku closed his eyes and turned his head. Vejiita's intensive stare was calming, but also hard to bear. "Look at me Kakarotto." Vejiita stated. Goku faced Vejiita once more. "Let's spar." Vejiita said, raising up.  
  
Goku immediately keeled over laughing. In spite of all his depression, that simple statement had him cracking up. Vejiita smirked as he walked backwards from Goku. He did his good deed for the year. 


End file.
